d20seafandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric
|used-by = |levels = |fgcolor = #fff |bgcolor = #000 }} The clerics of the world are the intermediaries of the gods, the voices and hands of divinity. A cleric's power is bestowed by their patron deity, and the cleric uses their power to make their god's will manifest with virtually no study. Characteristics Clerics cast divine spells through an innate connection to their deity and prayer, rather than laborious training and ritual. Their divine connection is natural, rather than learned. Alignment A cleric is often the same alignment as their deity, though some are one step away. For example, a cleric could serve a lawful good deity and be neutral good himself. Religion A cleric may be of any religion or may devote themselves to a divine cause or other source of power. Background A cleric often learns of their connection with the divine at a young age. Eventually, a young cleric understands the power they have been wielding unintentionally. Some are given to formal training to harness the divinity, others learn to control it naturally. Races Clerics may be of any race. Other Classes Clerics have the most in common with other religious classes, such as druids and paladins. Role The cleric serves as the group's healer and defensive magic specialist. They can hold their own in a fight especially if they focus on powers that aid them in combat, so they often assume a backup warrior. Mechanics Clerics have the following game statistics: Abilities: Wisdom determines how many spells the cleric can cast per day and how hard the cleric's spells are to resist (see Spells, below). Charisma is used in determining the strength of the cleric's turn undead ability.. In addition to using Wisdom for spellcasting and Charisma for turning, a cleric also benefits from high Dexterity, Strength, and Constitution scores. Alignment: A cleric may be of any alignment (See Alignment, above). Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The cleric's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration ( ), Craft ( ), Diplomacy ( ), Heal ( ), Knowledge (arcana) ( ), Knowledge (history) ( ), Knowledge (religion) ( ), Knowledge (the planes) ( ), Profession ( ), and Spellcraft ( ). See Chapter 4 of the Player's Handbook for skill descriptions. Domains and Class Skills: A cleric who chooses the Animal domain or Plant domain adds Knowledge (nature) ( ) to the cleric class skills listed above. A cleric who chooses the Knowledge domain adds all Knowledge ( ) skills to the list. A cleric who chooses the Travel domain adds Survival ( ) to the list. A cleric who chooses the Trickery domain adds Bluff ( ), Disguise ( ), and Hide ( ) to the list. Skill Points at First Level: (2 + modifier) x4 Skill Point at Each Additional Level: 2 = modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the cleric. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields (except tower shields). A cleric is also proficient with the deity's favored weapon. Although a cleric is not proficient with heavy armor, wearing it does not interfere with spellcasting. Spells: A cleric casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list. The cleric can cast any spell without preparing it ahead of time. A cleric may cast any spell on the spell list of the appropriate level and alignment (a cleric cannot cast spells of an alignment directly opposite of their own). To cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level ( 10 for 0-level spells, 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric's spell is 10 + the spell's level + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a cleric may only cast a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. The base daily spell allotment is given on the table below. In addition, the cleric receives bonus spells for a high Charisma. Deity's Weapon Focus: At 3rd level, a cleric gains the Weapon Focus feat with their deity's favored weapon. If the character already has that feat, they can choose a different one. 1In addition to the stated number of spells per day for 1st- through 9th-level spells, a cleric gets a domain spell for each spell level, starting at 1st. The "+1" in the entries on this table represents that spell. Domain spells are in addition to any bonus spells the cleric may receive for having a high Charisma score. Category:Classes Category:Clerics Category:Divine Spellcasters Category:Spontaneous Spellcasters